


Harry Potter, o Gêmeo Abandonado

by MaylailaSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Drarry, Harén, Mpeg, Multi, m/m - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaylailaSnape/pseuds/MaylailaSnape
Summary: Depois de derrotar Voldemort com um ano de idade, Harry é abandonado por seu pais quando Dumbledore aponta Henry como o menino que sobreviveu, sem saberem que ao abandonar o filho mais novo, eles estavam mudando o destino do mundo Bruxo
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Severus Snape/Voldemort
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. O Início da Ruína

James e Lilian Potter, eram um casal muito amado por seus amigos, e mesmo sendo tão jovens, eles já se destacavam como os melhores em seus ramos, James como Auror e Lilian como medibruxa, James tinha conseguido se tornar auror com apenas metade do tempo, e Lilian antes de terminar o segundo ano de estudo já atuava como medibruxa, e assim que se formou dois anos antes e já tinha vaga no hospital.

Eles eram um casal tão fofo e combinavam tanto que não foi surpresa quando Lilian anunciou sua gravidez.

Mas nem tudo são flores, quando Dumbledore veio avisar de uma tal profecia, que poderia envolver seu precioso filho ou o filho de seus amigos Frank e Alice Longbottom, Neville, eles ficaram apavorados pelo seu bebê, os Potter se viram obrigados a se esconder, no meio da guerra e da preocupação uma luz de felicidade, Lilian estava grávida de gêmeos.

E no dia 31 de julho de 1980 Lilia Potter deu a luz Henry Charlus Potter e Harry James Potter.

Remus era o padrinho do Henry e Sirius do Harry, mas para os dois marotos não havia distinção, eles eram padrinhos dos dois meninos, o primeiro ano dos gêmeos foi incrível, cheio de amor e alegria, parecia que os pequenos realmente tinham vindo para trazerem um pouco de paz para a família.

Até o fatídico dia das bruxas de 1981, o ministro, querendo mostrar para a comunidade bruxa que não havia motivos para temer o tal Lord das trevas, resolveu fazer uma grande festa no ministério, e convocou todos os seus funcionários para a festa, não tendo escolha, James teve que ir e levou Lilian consigo, como na noite em questão, Remus estaria ocupado com o seu probleminha peludo e Sirius, como auror também tinham que ir, eles deixaram seu outro amigo Peter Pettigrew, que também era o fiel do segredo, cuidando de seus meninos.

O que eles não imaginavam era que Pettigrew era o traidor, e assim que James e Lilian saíram de casa, Peter permitiu a entrada do seu senhor na casa.

Voldemort entrou imponente na casa – fez um bom trabalho Rabicho – Voldemort falou olhando para o maroto com seus olhos vermelhos.

\- obrigado meu Lord – Peter respondeu se curvando.

\- onde eles estão Rabicho? – o Lord das Trevas perguntou.

\- no andar de cima na ultima porta a esquerda meu Lord – Rabicho respondeu, mas assim que viu o Lord das Trevas caminhar em direção as escadas ele perguntou – meu Lord e minha recompensa?

Voldemort parou com um pé no primeiro degrau e se virou para Rabicho.

\- Claro, como pude me esquecer de lhe recompensar – Voldemort falou mansamente. - Avada Kedavra!

Rabicho não teve nem tempo de raciocinar antes que o feitiço verde lhe acertasse e ele caísse morto no chão.

Voldemort subiu as escadas indo em direção ao quarto dos gêmeos, assim que entrou pode ver um menino ruivo e outro moreno, eles brincavam calmamente no berço.

Assim que sentiram a figura estranha se aproximar o bebê ruivo começou a chorar enquanto o moreno se pois na frente do irmão e encarava o estranho com uma carinha enfezada, aquela pessoa estava assustando seu irmão.

\- então você é a criança da profecia? – Voldemort perguntou, quando viu que o bebê moreno ao contrario do irmão, não tinha medo dele. – bom não deixarei que tenha tempo para se fortalecer e me derrotar. Avada Kedavra.

Assim que o feitiço saiu da varinha do Lord ele ouviu um “não!” sendo dito pelo moreninho, e quando o raivo verde acertou a testa do pequeno, Voldemort viu o feitiço ricochetear, ele bateu em um pode de talco, em uma lâmpada noturna que estava ligada na tomada, que se quebrou e um pedaço parecendo um V deformado bateu na bochecha do bebê ruivo, que lhe queimou a pele sensível, fazendo ele ficar com um pequena cicatriz em forma de V na bochecha direita, e por fim Voldemort viu o feitiço vir em sua direção.

Voldemort tentou erguer uma barreira que ele mesmo criara, com o intuito de deter a maldição da morte, justamente para o caso de um dos seus comensais lhe trair e tentar lhe matar, porem o feitiço já estavam muito perto, e a barreira não foi capaz de deter o feitiço por completo, Voldemort foi arremessado para o outro lado do quarto, e apesar de ainda estar vivo, Voldemort podia se sentir enfraquecer, na mesma hora que o barulho de aparatação surgia do lado de fora da casa, sem outra escolha o Lorde faz um feitiço para que um monte de cinzas apareça perto do berço e dando um ultimo olhar de ódio para os dois bebês no berço ele aparata para fora da casa.

Assim que sentiram as perturbações nas proteções da casa, James chamou Sirius e Dumbledore para irem rapidamente até a casa dele, assim que aparataram nos jardins, puderam ver o corpo de Peter, e lamentando pelo amigo, Lilian e James correram desesperados para o quarto dos gêmeos, assim como Sirius e Dumbledore.

A cena que eles viram foi de um quarto destruído, um monte de cinzas perto do berço, enquanto Harry tentava acalmar Henry.

Lilian correu para Harry o pegando no colo, enquanto James pegava Henry.

\- Alvo o que aconteceu aqui? – James perguntou.

Antes que Dumbledore pudesse responder Sirius entrou no quarto dos gêmeos.

\- Peter nos traiu, aquele rato desgraçado era um comensal da morte, ele tem a marca negra – Sirius falou com raiva.

\- então foi isso – Dumbledore falou antes que Lilian e James começassem a xingar o ex-amigo morto.

\- isso o que? – Lilian perguntou.

\- Pettigrew deu a localização de vocês para o Voldemort, assim que entrou na casa Voldemort não viu mais serventia para Pettigrew e o matou, depois ele subiu para matar os meninos, só que ao tentar o feitiço ricocheteou e o acertou, Voldemort perdeu seu corpo, ele não morreu, mais estava muito enfraquecido – falou apontando para o monte de cinzas no quarto. Ele olhou bem para os gêmeos, avaliando as cicatrizes deles. – não tenho duvidas de quem o de teu foi o jovem Henry, olhem a cicatriz na bochecha dele, provavelmente foi a onde a maldição o acertou.

Assim que Dumbledore falou isso, Lilian colocou Harry no berço e correu para James para pegar Henry no colo, enquanto James paparicava Henry, assim como Sirius, e Dumbledore olhava orgulhoso para o bebê, se esquecendo da presença do segundo bebê no quarto que apenas olhava tudo sem entender o porquê não podia ficar no colo assim como seu irmão.

E naquele dia o destino do mundo bruxo começou a ser traçado, porem não para o lado que os ocupantes do quarto imaginavam.

Continua...


	2. Desistindo dos Potte's

Três Anos Depois.

Harry estava se arrumando para sua festinha de quatro anos de idade, mesmo que seus pais não fossem muito carinhosos ou atenciosos com ele, eles sempre faziam uma festinha com dois bolos um para ele e outro para seu irmão mais velho Henry, o menino que sobreviveu.

Harry, mesmo sendo pequeno, tinha o entendimento de que seu irmão precisava de mais atenção, pois ele era o destinado a matar um bruxo das trevas muito mal, e mesmo sendo ignorado e até mesmo esquecido por seus pais e padrinhos, Harry queria deixá-los orgulhosos dele, por isso sem que ninguém visse, ele sempre assistia as aulas particulares que seu irmão tinha, e quando voltava escondido para seu quarto, que era o menor quarto da casa, ele tentava recriar os feitiços.

Uma coisa que deixava o pequeno Potter, curioso, era por que seu irmão precisava de uma varinha de treino para fazer os feitiços quando ele mesmo não precisava.

Uma coisa que ninguém sabia era que Harry amava ler, e desde muito jovem, ele já fazia feitiços sem precisar de nem um tipo de varinha ou condutor mágico, o pequeno Potter era um verdadeiro prodígio.

No andar de baixo, a festa de Henry Potter continuar a todo vapor, o pequeno ganhava vários presentes, enquanto ele e as crianças Weasley e Longbottom corriam junto com Henry, ninguém parecia sentir falta do outro menino, exceto uma pessoa.

Severus Snape havia reatado sua amizade com Lilian, depois que Dumbledore contou que foi Severus quem tinha avisado sobre o Lord saber de profecia e estar planejando ir matar as duas famílias, o que deu tempo para Alice e Frank se esconderem assim como Lilian e James, por isso James, Sirius e Remus pararam de implicar com Severus e aceitavam conviver com ele.

Se perguntando onde Harry poderia estar, ele subiu para o quartinho do menino, vendo ele ali sentado na cama balançando suas perninhas esperando ser chamado pra descer por seu mãe.

\- Harry – Severus chamou, ele negaria, mas ver aquela cena lhe deixou com o coração partido, Harry era um menino tão doce e carinhoso, e seus pais não viam isso por que estavam cegos de mais com a fama do filho mais velho.

Harry olhou pra cima e abriu um sorriso enorme – Tio Sev – falou e correu para o moreno mais velho o abraçando com força – você veio.

Severus sorriu ao ver o como o pequeno era carente por atenção, mesmo que ele sempre abrisse mão de tudo pelo irmão mais velho, James e Lilian estavam condicionando Harry a acreditar que Henry deveria sempre ter preferência nas coisas e isso estava errado, tudo deveria ser igual para os dois.

\- eu nunca perderia seu aniversário pequeno – Severus falou entregando um presente para Harry, que abriu um sorriso ainda maior.

\- obrigado tio Sev, obrigado – falou todo feliz, e Severus viu Harry abrir com todo cuidado e carinho seu presente, era um livro de poções, ninguém sabia mais Harry era um excelente fazedor de poções, nas poucas vezes em que ficou de baba do Harry, para que James e Lilian saíssem para passear com Henry, Severus o levou para seu laboratório, e ficou surpreso quando ele pediu para lhe ajudar, vendo que o menino fazia tudo certinho, Severus o instruiu a fazer uma poção, ele apenas foi dando as instruções, e qual foi sua surpresa ao ver que a poção tinha ficado perfeita.

Desde então Severus vinha ensinando poções ao pequeno, e depois que o viu praticando magia sem varinha, ele começou a ensinar feitiços, transfiguração, e DCAT.

Severus passou a noite no quarto do moreninho comemorando o aniversário dele, ele até brincou com o pequeno, e depois de cantar parabéns para o pequeno e eles comerem um pequeno bolinho que Severus tinha pedido para um dos elfos domésticos da casa fazer para o pequeno Potter, Severus deu banho em Harry e o pôs para dormir na caminha.

Quando desceu, percebeu que o parabéns do outro Potter já tinha sido cantado, e os convidados estavam indo embora.

\- Sev – Lilian falou sorrindo indo abraçar o velho amigo – não te vi durante a festa. – comentou.

\- é que eu estava com o Harry comemorando o aniversário dele – Severus respondeu seriamente como sempre, enquanto ocultava sua raiva pela clara negligencia do casal Potter para com o filho mais novo. – ele estava arrumadinho esperando um dos pais irem chamá-lo para comemorar o aniversário dele com o irmão, quando percebi que não era isso o que ia acontecer, eu subi para lhe entregar seu presente, e acabei fazendo uma pequena festinha para ele no quarto, eu o banhei e o coloquei na cama depois que comemos o bolinho que pedi para Blink fazer para ele – Severus falou enquanto fia o olhar de choque surgir no rosto da ruiva, enquanto James se aproximava por trás da Lilian com Henry no colo, e assim como a ruiva, James tinha uma expressão de choque. – se me dão licença, eu estou exausto, Harry tem muito energia, e eu passei a noite brincando com ele, para que ele esquecesse que não foi convidado para a festa do irmão. – disse isso e Severus foi embora deixando um casal pra trás pensando como tinham esquecido seu filho mais novo?

\- James, como pudemos nos esquecer do Harry? – Lilian perguntou com a mão na boca.

\- eu não sei Lilly – James respondeu também chocado.

No dia seguinte, Lilian resolveu fazer as comidas preferidas do Harry para se desculpar, James e Henry desceram, e antes que pegassem alguma coisa Lilian os deteve.

\- parados, hoje iremos esperar pelo Harry – Lilian falou fazendo os dois esperarem pelo mais novo que pouco tempo depois desceu para tomar café, e se surpreendeu ao ver que eles o esperaram para o café, normalmente eles começavam antes dele descer.

\- bom dia Harry, mamãe fez o seu café da manhã preferido – Lilian falou indo até Harry e lhe dando um abraço.

Harry sorriu feliz e correu para se sentar á mesa, porem seu sorriso vacilou assim que viu a mesa do café, aquelas não eram suas comidas referidas, eram as do seu irmão, dentro dele seu coraçãozinho de despedaçou, nem mesmo suas comidas preferidas sua mãe sabia? O que mais eles não sabiam dele? Eles o conheciam de verdade? Ele era importante para eles?

\- o que foi meu amor? Não gostou? – Lilian perguntou.

\- Hamm claro mamãe, obrigado – Harry falou gentil começando a comer suas panquecas, se tinha uma coisa que Harry não gostava, era panqueca recheada de morango com açúcar de confeiteiro com calda de morango, e esse era o café preferido de seu irmão, e era exatamente isso o que sua mãe tinha feito para ele.

Depois do café da manha, parecia que o “dia do Harry” tinha acabado, quando seu pai saiu para o trabalho dando um beijo em Lilian e despenteando os cabelos do Henry, e como sempre nem uma palavra para o Harry.

Lilian retirou á mesa, e enquanto Henry corria para assistir TV, Harry ficou sem ter o que fazer e por isso subiu para seu quarto, e como sempre ficou trancando no quarto lendo seu novo livro de poções que ganhara de seu tio, enquanto uma ficha caia dentro dele, ele não era desejado naquela casa.

Isso foi confirmado durante a semana, enquanto novamente os Potter voltavam a se esquecer dele.

Uma semana depois, Harry não aquentava mais aquela vida, ele não aquentava mais se ignorado e excluído daquela que deveria ser sua família, ele pegou suas coisas e depois de fazer um feitiço de expansão na mochila, ele guardou apenas o que era importante pra ele, ou seja, os livros que ganhara de seu tio Sev e algumas roupas, todo o resto, todo o que tinha vindo dos Potter, ele não queria, e assim naquela noite, Harry desceu as escadas e saiu pela porta dos fundos, ele não sabia para onde iria, ele só sabia que ia encontrar uma nova família para ele, uma que o amasse de verdade.

Continua...


	3. Um Encontro Inusitado Leva a uma Família Inusitada.

Harry caminhava em direção ao bosque que tinha atrás da propriedade, ele já tinha saído das defesas da casa e agora apenas andava pelo bosque, apenas um único pensamento na mente, achar uma família que possa lhe amar.

\- fome, tenho fome – Harry ouviu uma voz meio infantil falar, curioso ele seguiu a voz e viu uma pequena serpente.

\- olá, qual o seu nome? – Harry perguntou curioso.

\- um falante? – a cobrinha perguntou surpresa – por favor, me ajude, me perdi de minha mãe e agora estou morrendo de fome, se me ajudar prometo ser sua familiar – a pequeno serpente pediu.

\- claro eu ajudo, me chamo Harry – Harry se apresentou esticando sua mão para a cobrinha subir em seu braço.

\- eu não tenho nome, você é quem me dará um nome Harry, afinal o bruxo é quem dá o nome ao seu familiar. – a pequena serpente falou se enrolando no braço esquerdo do Harry.

\- hummm... que tal... Hades? – Harry perguntou.

\- Hades? – A serpente perguntou.

\- sim é o nome do Deus do Submundo – Harry respondeu.

\- me parece um bom nome Harry – assim que Hades falou isso, Harry sentiu a magia deles se ligando, Hades agora era seu familiar.

\- agora vamos achar sua mãe – Harry falou enquanto seguia as instruções de Hades.

Castelo Slytherin

Voldemort assistia sua família deslizando de um lado para o outro.

\- eu disse, eu avisei para ele não sair do castelo, eu sabia que ele ia acabar de perdendo – Nagini falava preocupada, de sua ultima ninhada, apenas um macho havia sobrevivido, e agora o único filhote que restara tinha se perdido, o pequeno desde que saíra do ovo tinha um espírito aventureiro e gostava de explorar, e como mãe Nagini sabia que uma hora essa vontade de explorar do seu filhote acabaria fazendo ele se perder.

\- vamos achá-lo Nagini não se preocupe – Tom respondeu tentando acalmar a serpente preocupada.

\- não se preocupe, não se preocupe, diz isso por que você não tem filhos para lhe deixar preocupado, você precisa e de um filho pra te deixar maluco, ai quando ele sumir quero ver você dizer não se preocupe – Nagini falou revoltada.

Voldemort achou mais sensato não responder a serpente preocupada, ironicamente ele ficou pensando em como seria se ele tivesse um filho, algumas imagens o deixavam apavorado, como entrar no seu laboratório de poções e o encontrar completamente destruído, já outras lhe davam vontade de ter um filho, como a imagem dele deitado no sofá da biblioteca dormindo com um menininho parecido com ele, dormindo em seu colo e com um livro caído no chão que ele claramente estava lendo para seu filho antes de cair no sono.

Durante algumas horas os dois ficaram assim, Nagini preocupada com sua cria e Voldemort imaginando ele como pai, algumas imagens o deixavam desesperado, outras lhe faziam ter vontade de ter uma família.

Foi só no fim do dia que um dos comensais da morte entrou na sala do trono do Lord das Trevas, sendo seguido por um menininho meio assustado que olhava tudo com curiosidade.

Assim que pôs os olhos no garoto Voldemort já sabia quem ele era, e estava pronto para matar o garoto.

\- mamãe olha, eu achei um falante, o nome dele é Harry, e eu agora sou o familiar dele, ele me deu o nome de Hades – Hades falou para Nagini assim que há viu, o pequeno estava muito feliz – ele me achou no bosque e disse que ia me ajudar a achar você, ele também me deu comida, ele fugiu de casa, os pais dele não são bons pais, eles só dão atenção para o irmão dele, e deixam ele de lado, acredita que no último aniversário dele ele passou trancado no quarto porque seus pais esqueceram dele? – Hades falou tudo de uma só vez deixando Harry vermelho de vergonha

Na mesma hora Voldemort se lembrou de sua infância naquele maldito orfanato, esquecido por todos, indesejado por todos, parecia que o menino tinha passado pelas mesmas coisas que ele passara, sem falar que agora não tinha como ele matar o garoto, o filhote de sua Nagini era familiar dele, se ele matasse o Harry, ele mataria o Hades, por causa da ligação deles.

\- Rodolfo, Leve nosso convidado para um quarto e peça para que os elfos preparem um lanche para ele – Voldemort falou, fazendo um gesto para que o comensal levasse Harry para cima.

Assim que Harry e Rodolfo subiram a escada Nagini se virou para o Lord.

\- Tom o que você vai fazer? – Nagini claramente tinha medo na voz, ela temia pela vida do seu filhote.

\- não posso matar seu ultimo filhote, posso? – Voldemort perguntou meio divertido – eu não posso matar o menino agora que está ligado com o seu filhote, tal vez eu possa transformá-lo em um comensal? – sugeriu pensativo.

\- sabe... nós estávamos falando sobre você finalmente ter um família, e como eu duvido que você encontre uma mulher ou homem que te suporte... – Nagini começou a falar enquanto rastejava até o Lord das Trevas.

\- você não está sugerindo que eu... – Voldemort começou a perguntar.

\- adota ele Tom, o menino já passou por muita coisa, e eu tenho certeza que você seria um ótimo pai pra ele – Nagini falou subindo no trono do Voldemort – sem falar que ele seria totalmente leal a você, afinal você deu pra ele o que os pais dele nunca fizeram, deu uma família de verdade, ele nunca se voltaria contra você. – se tinha uma coisa que Nagini sabia fazer era manipular o Lord das Trevas – e ele não é mais um bebê, ele já é um menininho grande, você não teria muito trabalho.

\- você pode ter razão, se eu adotá-lo eu irei contornar a profecia, e não precisarei matar o garoto – Voldemort falou pensativo enquanto Nagini sorria internamente, ela realmente sabia como manipular o Lord das Trevas.

Segundo andar do Castelo.

Rodolfo deixou Harry em um quarto e saiu deixando Harry sozinho.

\- Harry acho que você deveria tomar um banho - Hades falou para Harry enquanto se deixava escorregar para o chão.

\- mas Hades a casa não é minha – Harry protestou.

\- bobagem, agora que sou seu familiar, duvido que minha mãe te deixe partir – Hades respondeu enquanto subia na cama.

\- se tem certeza... – Harry comentou indo para o banheiro tomar um banho, como tinha andado a noite toda na floresta, estava cansado, e um pouco arranhado, um banho lhe ajudaria.

Ainda incerto Harry pegou uma muda de roupa e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho, quando voltou para o quarto, viu que tinha um sanduíche e um copo de leite na mesinha de cabeceira.

\- Rodolfo, veio aqui e deixou o seu lanche – Hades explicou assim que viu a cara de confusão do Harry para o lanche.

\- entendi – Harry respondeu indo comer seu lanche, estava morrendo de fome.

Primeiro andar do Castelo.

Voldemort andava de um lado para o outro pensando na sugestão de Nagini, será que ele realmente poderia ser pai do verdadeiro menino que sobreviveu? Bom só tinha um jeito de descobrir.

Voldemort subiu as escadas indo para o quarto que o menino estava com passos decididos.

Assim que chegou na porta do quarto ele se deteve, ele não conseguia entender por que hesitava, será que era medo de ser rejeitado? Ou medo de não conseguir ser um bom pai para o menino que claramente já passara por situações ruins na vida?

Balançando a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos, ele girou a maçaneta e entrou no quarto, vendo Harry terminando de comer seu lanche.

\- olá pequeno, eu gostaria de falar com você – Voldemort falou gentil, nem mesmo ele sabia que podia ser gentil, mas pelo que parecia ele podia.

\- claro – Harry respondeu dando um sorriso para o homem mais velho.

\- bom, Harry, veja bem... – Voldemort começou a conversar com o menor.

Continua...

**Author's Note:**

> NÃO RECOMENDADO PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS  
> Gêneros: Ação, Aventura, Drama / Tragédia, Família, Fantasia, Gay / Yaoi, LGBT, Literatura Erótica, Luta, Magia, Sobrenatural  
> Avisos: Adultério, Álcool, BDSM, Bissexualidade, Estupro, Gravidez Masculina (MPreg), Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Incesto, Insinuação de sexo, Linguagem Imprópria, Mutilação, Nudez, Sexo, Spoilers, Tortura, Violência
> 
> Aviso legal  
> Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.


End file.
